Spyro: The Legend of Trinity
by RoxasKalmus
Summary: What happens when Spyro and Cynder's eggs were not the only two saved? And that dragon ends up being more rare than the purple dragon? Peace does not last for long when Time is within grasp.
1. Birth of Trinity

I just recently started playing the Legend of Spyro trilogy again and decided that I wanted to write a story. So I though and realized that it's pretty sad that Spyro and Cynder are the only two to survive the Year of the Dragon, so I wanted to make another one survive. So this is how one other dragon survived.

Spyro and all their characters belong to Sienna Entertainment, Inc.

Trinity, Zane, and Ciena all belong to me.

...

The night was dark and chilly. Ominous clouds hung low in the sky. A large red male dragon, whose age was noticeable through his stiff movements, moved quietly through the dark halls of the temple. Using his fire breath as a key, he opened a sealed door and slipped inside. Seconds later the silence was shattered by the temple walls trembling and obnoxious calls ringing through the night air.

Within moments the red dragon emerged from the door way, only this time he held a purple egg securely in his claws. He rushed around the corner and disappeared into the darkness.

Once he was gone, another, younger dragon tiptoed through the same door he had just left. It was a dark blue dragon, female, but just as bulky as the male before. She moved swiftly, the aqua markings on her head and belly catching random dull lights from the cracks in the walls.

The room was filled with many dragon eggs of various colors. The she-dragon swung her head back and forth, searching for a certain one. Her icy blue eyes finally stilled on a yellow egg. It reminded her of her son's egg before he had hatch a few years ago. Just as reached for it, something pulled her to stop. Confused, she wondered why it felt wrong to take the first egg she saw.

Again, she searched the room, this time the pull leading her to the corner. Looking back into the shadows, she saw an egg that could have been mistaken for a stone with its light grey coloring. Lowering her head, she touched it with the side of her muzzle. Its shell was icy cold, telling her that it was either not going to make it through the night anyways or it was an ice dragon.

Suddenly, a noise outside made her jump. Without a second though, she scooped up the small grey egg and rushed for the door. She tried no to look around anymore, sorrow tightening her throat as she thought about all the eggs that would not survive this night.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a scratchy, deep voice asked, as three ape-like creatures all of a sudden stepped out to block the doorway, "Trying to save your precious egg, she-dragon?"

The dragon bowed her head back angrily, "Not trying, maggot face. Succeeding." Without another word, she lowered her head and opened her jaws. A blizzard poured from her mouth, coating the three ape creatures until they were frozen solid. Then, with her large tail, she shattered all of them like glass hitting the floor.

Now tired and annoyed, the she-dragon lowered her large aqua colored horns and smashed through the temple wall, surprising many more of the ape-creatures outside.

"Get her!" A loud voice called from along the ranks.

Again, the dragon breathed her ice breath, freezing the creatures before taking flight. Once she was far enough away, she took a look back. Their once safe Dragon Temple was already overrun with the apes, but there was nothing she could do. She pulled the egg up closer to her belly, trying to warm its icy cold shell.

The sound of wings beating ahead, made her look to the distance. A young dragon, who did not look but a few years old, was making his way towards her. If they had been standing, he would only have reached her shoulder. He was an orange dragon with pale yellow markings that matched the she-dragon's aqua ones.

"Zane, what are you doing out this far?" she growled at him.

He took no notice to her tone and answered, "I was worried, mother. You disappeared and then the army came." He turned so that he was flying next to her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, child." She said, her ice blue eyes staring straight ahead.

Then, Zane notice the egg in her claws. Stretching out his wings, Zane pulled himself to a stop mid-flight, "You stole an egg?" he gasped.

The mother dragon stopped and turned to him, "I felt I had to. Ignitus had already taken the purple dragon egg to safety, and I felt it was wrong for only the purple dragon to survive this Year of the Dragon." She explained, "Is this the greatest of time to be talking about this?"

Zane looked back to the temple were the creatures were stirring up a lot more noise. He spotted them carrying something out. Squinting, he tried to focus on it, "Looks like the purple dragon and that egg won't be the only ones now. They are taking a black egg." He said.

The female dragon flew up beside him, "May the ancestors look after that one." She whispered, before turning and flying away. Zane hesitated for a few moments before he followed his mother away.

...

The next day was sunny when Zane awoke beside his mother. They had found a valley uninhabited by dragons and had taken shelter in an abandoned cave.

The orange dragon stretched and yawned before blinking his yellow eyes open to the sunlight that washed into the cave. That was when he heard a soft tapping sound. Looking around, he spotted the grey egg his mother had rescued; only, it was not grey. The lack of light from last night must have fooled his eyes.

The egg was pure white on bottom with a light pastel blue splotch on the top, and it was cracking!

"Mom." Zane called quietly to his sleeping mother, while trying not to startle the emerging baby.

When the she-dragon did not answer, he tried again, "Mom." He said in a little harsher tone. She stirred but did not wake.

"Ciena!" Zane almost barked his mother's name angrily.

The ice dragon jumped up startled, "What! Did they find us?"

"The egg, mother." Zane growled.

Ciena rolled over, blinking her unfocused eyes. Once she realized what was going on, she fixated her icy blue orbs on the cracking egg.

About that time, a pastel blue horn broke through the shell. The whole thing shattered and the baby dragon rolled out onto the cave floor.

Ciena froze from shock, but Zane could not help but to smile down on the adorable baby. It was a female dragon, slender for a baby and smaller than most. She was pure white with pastel blue horns. Beneath her eyes were three little pastel blue spots, which made her unusual bright green eyes stand out more.

She looked up at Zane, past the egg horn on the tip of nose. As soon as their eyes met, she sneezed, knocking herself backwards. Now on her back, she wiggled to try to get up. Zane laughed before nuzzling her back to her feet.

The baby looked around the cave and spotted Ciena. Her eyes lit up and she proceeded to squirm her way to the surprised she-dragon. Curling up between Ciena's legs, the baby yawned widely before laying her head down to sleep.

"Mom? What's the matter?" Zane asked, finally seeing his shocked mother.

Ciena shook her head, clearing her thoughts, "Nothing, my son." Then she looked down at the tiny white dragon, "Her name will be Trinity." She smiled. "A purple dragon, black dragon, and white dragon. How odd."

Zane cocked his head to the side, but decided not to ask. He touched the tip of his nose to the baby's, "Welcome to the family, Trinity."

...

Thanks for reading! If I get a few views or reviews then I will post the next chapter. :)


	2. Lies!

Shivering, Ciena awoke from her accidental nap. She had been sunbathing on a rock above her cave when she had dozed off.

But now, there was a change in the lovely evening. Standing up, Ciena noticed the valley that had been beautiful and blissful was now dark and menacing. A dot of pure white was still in the distance, playing in the flowers.

Ciena raised her nose to the sky, worry knotting her stomach. Clouds loomed close to the top of the mountain. Something was wrong, and she could not tell what it was.

"Trinity." She called to the white dot, anxiety tightening her voice, but the little dragon had not heard her.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. It did not start as a small earthquake, instead it hit full force. The ground in the valley began to split and rocks fell from the peaks of mountains.

"TRINITY!" Ciena yelled at the white dragon when the ground split beneath her.

The young dragon flew up into the air and began to fly as fast as she could towards the ice dragon above the cave.

"Mom! What's going on!" Trinity called to Ciena.

"I don't know. Just get into the cave!" the blue dragon called to her, as she jumped off her rock and stood at the mouth of the cave.

Trinity landed quickly and rushed inside, the larger dragon behind her. Once inside, Ciena grabbed the young white dragon and pulled her underneath her, "Just stay still, sweetie. Everything will be just fine."

"But mom, why is the earth breaking? Have we angered the ancestors?" Trinity looked up with wide green eyes.

"No, dear. I believe it is because there is a great war raging outside the valley." Ciena spoke as calmly as she could.

"Between who, mother?" the white dragon fidgeted beneath her mother's underbelly.

Ciena sighed. Trinity was no longer the baby dragon that rolled out of her egg, oblivious to what was going on. She was a young teenage dragon now and lying would not work for very much longer.

"Between the Dark Master and the other dragons."

"Is that were brother went? To fight against the Dark Master?" Trinity asked.

"Yes, he left to –" A sudden crack in the ceiling stopped her midsentence.

Ciena swung her head down to protect the younger dragon under her as the entrance caved. Darkness covered them and a chill immediately set in. They laid there for many moments, listening to only each other's breathing.

"Mom? Are we dead?" The young dragon asked.

Ciena chuckled a little, "Of course not." She lifted her head in the darkness, "It feels as if it has stopped." Standing up, she knocked her head on a rock that hung from the ceiling.

The she-dragon shook her head, scrapping her horns on the roof, "Sweetie, can you do mommy a favor?"

"Of course." She could hear the smile in Trinity's voice, excited to do something for her.

"Can you do that trick Zane taught you?"

"Oh, maybe. I haven't done it in a while."

"Don't worry. You can do it, dear. I know you can."

A few seconds ticked by before a bright blue flame erupted from where Trinity's voice had been coming from. The flames licked against the cave wall and the rocks that trapped them, giving Ciena a perfect view of the part of the cave they were in. It only took a few seconds for her to memorize it and Trinity to run out of energy.

The fire disappeared and the young dragon plopped onto the ground. Knowing where she was, Ciena nuzzled Trinity, "You did great. You're getting to be such a big strong dragon."

The white dragon licked the ice dragon's muzzle happily, "So how are we going to get out of here?"

The blue dragon stood up and placed her paw on the wall of rumble, "Good question."

"Maybe we could –" Trinity went to speak, but was cut off by her mother shushing her.

"Listen…" Ciena strained to hear beyond the wall. There was a constant scrapping sound and rocks falling away, "It sounds as if someone is digging us out."

Then a beam of light shined into the cave. A hole had been made at the top of the wall. The light landed on Trinity's back, where it was then reflected onto the walls, lighting up the small room.

"Mother? Rini?" a male voice called from the other side.

The white dragon jumped to her feet, making the lights on the walls dance, "Zane?"

"Thank the ancestors you are alive! I'll get you out. Stand back please." Zane called from the other side.

Ciena pushed Trinity to the back of the cave, covering her with her wing, making the lights disappear from the walls.

Then the rock wall exploded with electricity and sunlight flooded the cave, like water when a dam breaks.

A large orange dragon, not quite as big as Ciena, stood at the mouth of the cave like a hero, "Now, was that cool or what?" he laughed.

"It was awesome!" Trinity ran from under her mother's wing and attempted to tackle him.

Zane rolled onto his back, making the white dragon think she had succeeded in her attack. Trinity stood on his chest proudly, like he had when he had destroyed the wall, "No one can defeat me!'

The orange dragon laughed and pushed the young dragon off him. He stood up and looked to his mother, who was emerging from the cave.

"Zane, I thought you were fighting in the war." The ice dragon asked.

A huge smile split the electric dragon's face, "That earthquake was the end. Malefor has been defeated and purple dragon pieced the world back together. We are at peace."

"Who's the purple dragon, Zane? And Malefor? Why have I never heard these names until today?" Trinity asked, confusion in her grass green eyes.

"No one, sweetie." It was Ciena the answer, "Why don't we talk somewhere more private, son?"

"Why can't I hear? Why are you hiding stuff from me? I didn't even know there was a war!" the white dragon stepped in front of the ice dragon, narrowing her eyes.

"We aren't hid –"

"Mother!" Zane growled, "When did you become such a liar? She obviously knows something up and one of these days she's going to ask why she doesn't look like us. What are you going to say to her then? Huh?"

Ciena looked taken aback at her son's sudden outburst. She dropped her head in shame before looking to the white dragon in front of her. She had tried not to pay attention to how Trinity looked. She was already taller than Ciena's shoulder and her whole body was slender, nothing like her and Zane. Not to mention her sleek white scales and pastel blue horns and spots.

"You're right, Zane. No more secrets." Ciena sighed before meeting her icy blue eyes with Trinity's green confused ones.

"Come here, little one. I have kept secrets for too long." The blue dragon said sadly.

The white dragon walked slowly to where the she-dragon sat, taking only one glance at her brother who seemed to have a face of aggravation and sadness mixed.

"Trinity, I don't know how to put this." Ciena could not seem to lay eyes on the smaller dragon, so she looked off at the distant mountains.

"Just tell me." Trinity said.

That's when Ciena met the white dragon's green eyes, "Zane is not your real brother." Trinity's eyes widened with shock, "And… I am not your real mother…"

The young dragon backed away quickly, "You're kidding right?" she squeaked, looking to Zane. The male dragon just shook his head sadly, "Then who are you to me?" she looked back to Ciena, "My aunt? Grandmother? Mother's friend?"

The ice dragon just shook her head, "We are not related and I did not know your parents."

"So you dragon-napped me?" Trinity growled.

"No, dear, I sa-" Ciena began.

"Enough! I've heard enough! You've been lying to me all these years? How dare you, Ciena!" Trinity snarled.

Ciena's eyes widened. Trinity calling her by her real name instead of mom was like a horn to the heart.

The white dragon locked her eyes on Zane, "And you help! I trusted you! And looked up to you!" She closed her eyes and shook her head, tears splattering back and forth.

"Rini, you have to understand." Zane said, taking a step towards her.

Trinity bared her teeth, "You have no right to call me that! And I understand enough!" And with that, she jumped into the air and flew off.

Zane jumped to chase her.

"No, son. Leave her be." Ciena said from where she sat.

The electric dragon looked to his mother. She had her head bent low, tears streaming off her face. He landed and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, mom." He said, nuzzling her face.

"No, I'm sorry." She whispered.


	3. Death and Darkness

**Here's the next chapter. I didn't know if I wanted to take the beginning of the story this fast, but I couldn't think of any other way I wanted to do it. So let me know what you think. **

**Spyro and all its characters belong to Sierra Entertainment, Inc.**

**Trinity, Ciena, Zane, and Shlade belong to me.**

**Also, special thanks to SideSwipe124 for the reviews. And also to Patmol89 for the favorite. :)  
><strong>

...

The sun was high in the sky and heat came off the stones of the mountains in waves. Trinity was curled up in a small patch of shade that was created from an outcropping rock. She stood and stretched her stiff legs and back. With a large, gaping yawn, she stepped out into the sunlight.

She had been awake all night thinking about what her mother, no, Ciena had told her. If that was not her true mother and brother, then were was her family? Why had an ice dragon stolen an egg?

No wonder when Ciena talked of their father, she only seemed to speak to Zane! It was because neither had been her parents. The young dragon growled to herself. The whole time they lied. From the moment she had hatched they had lied! She could never forgive them for this!

With a heavy sigh and a shake of the head, even with knowing this, she could not bring herself to completely hate them.

Trinity started to walk slowly back into the valley. She had been sleeping a little ways into the mountain and already she was tired of the sad tones. She wanted to see green.

Wing beats and a shadow falling over her made the white dragon look to the skies. Zane's yellow eyes stared down on her, before he took his landing in front over her.

"What do you want, dragon–napper?" she growled at the dragon she had once called a brother.

"I want you to hear me out." He said calmly.

The she-dragon turned to walk the other direction, nose up in the air, when she heard a snarled and a large orange paw grabbed her back. Zane pulled her back towards him, shoving his nose into Trinity's so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"Look here you little brat. You're going to hear what I have to say or I'll rip your horn out of your head." He growled, using the same tone he had once used when Trinity had interrupted his concentration during training a while back. He had called it the aggravated brother voice.

Stunned, Trinity sat her butt on the ground and looked up to the male dragon. She knew better to provoke the electric dragon after he had already told her nicely once then once more seriously.

Zane sighed, "I guess I'll start from the beginning." He looked at her with sad eyes and folded his wings to his sides, "The night you and two others were save and the rest were murdered."

Trinity's green eyes opened wide with shock as the larger male began to tell the story of that night when the Dark Master's army had invaded. He also spoke of the next morning when she had hatched and the surprise on Ciena's face of how beautiful she was and how she would forever be her daughter, no matter if they did not share the same blood.

Then the electric dragon spoke of the purple dragon, how he had been raised by dragonflies and then later told he was a dragon. He spoke of the many adventures of this, Spyro the Dragon and his adopted brother, Sparx the Dragonfly.

When he moved on, Zane's voice got grim as he told of a darker story, one of Cynder, the black dragon taken in by Malefor. He told everything about the Dark Master that he knew and how he had corrupted the poor young dragon and pinned her against Spyro. Then he told of Spyro's heroics of saving the dark dragon even after all that she had done.

Zane continued to just about a year ago when Spyro and Cynder were reawakened from a deep slumber and chained together, and how they had overcome obstacles to save Dragon City from Malefor's army. And to end the long story, he spoke of just the day before when the two young dragons had defeated the Destroyer and went on to face Malefor himself. With the sacrifice of one of Spyro's greatest mentors, Ignitus, they were able to take on the Dark Master and come out triumphant.

When he was done, he looked out to the setting sun and smiled. He sat like that for what felt like eternity before saying something completely off topic of the story, "Trinity. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful, young dragon."

The white dragon felt her face grow hot and she scratched her face in embarrassment.

"Do you know why mother named you that, Rini?" Zane suddenly looked down at her.

The she-dragon shook her head quickly. She had known it was a strange name for a dragon, but she had never known the origin of her name.

"Mother know only three dragon's had survived the Year of the Dragon. She had seen Spyro's egg saved and Cynder's stolen. Also, she felt the ancestors had guided her to your egg that night of the raid. With both of these things in mind, she felt you needed a special and unique name. So she chose Trinity in honor of the three young dragons that survived the massacre of their fellow hatchlings. Also, because she feels that you are meant for something much greater than this valley." Zane explained.

"Mom really thinks that?" Trinity asked, looking up to her brother.

He smiled at the name she had used for Ciena, "She doesn't think that. She knows it." He stretched his wings out, "Now, will you go back and speak to her now that you know the whole story?"

"Yeah." Trinity hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry for over reacting. Can you forgive me, Zane?"

He chuckled and nuzzled her, "Of course, Rini."

The white dragon smiled happily, her tail swishing back and forth like a dog's.

"I'm heading back to Dragon City now to help with reconstruction. Say bye to Mom for me, okay?"

" 'Kay." Trinity smiled as her brother took off into the sky.

Looking back out at the setting sun, the she-dragon decided that she should hurry back to her cave before it became too dark. She spread her wings, showing of the pastel blue webbing that held them together, before taking flight.

As she flew, Trinity could tell something was wrong. There was no sign of any animals within the valley. It was as if everything had run away and with the setting darkness, she felt as if she should turn back as well. But despite the fear that chilled her spine, she continued on, landing in the mouth of the cave she had been born in.

There was an eerie silent inside the cave and the last traces of sunlight made it possible to barely see the figure inside.

"Mom? Why are you sleeping in the middle of the cave?" the white dragon asked as she cautiously moved into the darkness.

When Ciena did not reply, nor even move, Trinity walked slowly up to her adopted mother, "What's the matter, mom?" she asked as she nudged the sleeping dragon.

Ciena's scales were colder than ice, colder than what a normal ice dragon should be, making the young dragon flinch back. The fear that chilled Trinity's spine now gripped her chest. She warily made her way around so that she could see her mother's face.

Scared stiff, the white dragon just froze, staring at Ciena's face. The ice dragon's blue eyes were glazed and wide open in fear. Her jaws were open in a silent scream and magic leaked from her open mouth onto the floor, where it froze the stone. The blue dragon was dead and she had not been that way for long.

A sudden scrapping sound from deeper in the cave made Trinity almost jump from her scales. Tears were clouding her vision as she tried to focus on the figure in the shadows. But it was no use, she was getting light headed and her thoughts were clouded. Confusion held her mind in a thick haze as she tried to wrap it around the loss of her only parent figure.

Deep gold eyes stared down at her from the shadows. Trinity forced her legs to take her one step backwards, trying to run from the creature looming in front of her.

"Do not run, young dragon." A menacing voice spoke from the shadows, "My name is Shlade, and I wish not to hurt you."

The white dragon's fear seemed to melt with the words the creature spoke, instead it was replaced with anger, "Did you say the same thing to my mother before you killed her?" she growled, lowering her head into a defensive position.

The creature chuckled, "Of course not. I gave her a choice."

"And what choice was that?" Trinity took a step back.

The creature stepped out into the darkness, into what was now the moonlight streaming in. It was a male dragon, as dark as the shadows that had just cloaked him. His horns curled out in a strange direction and a scar ran under his left eye, while three others ran in claw marks down the right side of his snout. He spoke in the same foreboding voice, "Tell me where you were or die." He growled, "And she chose to die."

Wide eyed, Trinity took a step back, "Why do you want me? And why would you kill my mother to get to me?"

Shlade snorted, "Do not play dumb with me, white one." He lowered his head to her, "I do not like games."

Confused more, the she-dragon took a few more steps back.

The black dragon stared at her, waiting for her to say something. When she did not, he growled, "Your powers. Your element. Do not tell me you have yet to gain control over it."

The white dragon shivered a little from the anger laced in his voice. She knew that a blue flame from a dragon was rare, but not enough to kill for!

She stood her ground, "Of course I have control, and if you come any closer, I'll use it."

Shlade looked excited, "Then go ahead, young one, show me your element." He took a step towards her.

Trinity opened her maws and let loose a huge, bright blue flame. Immediately, it was stomped out by the large dragon. He dipped his head down so that he was inches from her face, teeth showing.

"I told you I do not like games." He snarled.

The she-dragon almost tripped over her feet trying to back away, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Show me your element, now." Growling, Shlade stepped towards her.

"That is my element!" Trinity tried to defend herself, shooting a smaller flame from her mouth.

Again, the male dragon extinguished it, "My tolerance is wearing thin, white one. You have one more chance." He said darkly.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm a fire dragon!" she cried, tears fogging her green eyes again.

"Wrong answer." The dragon opened his jaws and a large black flame rushed out of it.

"No!" Trinity screamed. Her green eyes flashed gold before they were completely taken over by a golden light.

The dark dragon and his shadow fire froze in time. Trinity's eyes returned to normal. She was shaking in complete fear as she stared into the shadow fire. Without a second thought, she turned and rushed out of the cave. In her haste, she did not notice how her horns scraped the ceiling or how everything around her had become smaller. She did not notice how easy it was for her to take off into flight or how much faster she could fly. The white dragon just flew as fast as she could, tears rolling down her face, away from the cave that was her beginning and had almost been her end.

Back in the cave, movement returned to the shadow dragon. Shlade stopped his fire and looked around the cave. It was if the small white dragon had just vanished. A sly smile formed on his jaws.

He laid his eyes on the lifeless body in the cave, "And you thought you could hide her, Ciena." Shlade walked over to the blue dragon, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. The last white dragon will be mine." He growled before letting loose a large stream of shadow fire that engulfed the mother dragon's body.

With that, Shlade turned from the body and left the cave in search for what he had come for.

...

**I hope I made her real element kinda easy to guess. If not you will find out in the next chapter... Well, you and Trinity both will find out in the new chapter. And what do you think of Shlade so far? Did I make him evil sounding enough?**

**Also, tell me if you see anything that needs to be edited. I did type this at 11 at night and I'm tired.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! :)  
><strong>


	4. The Guardian of Time

**WooHoo! Another chapter so fast! (It's only cuz I don't want to do my college homework) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it all up as I was typing. I was surprised at how the story was coming out as well.**

**Spyro and all its characters belong to Sienna Entertainment, Inc.**

**Trinity, Ciena, Zane, and Shlade all belong to me. :)  
><strong>

...

Lifeless icy blue eyes, a dragon as dark as the shadows, and hungry, black flames startled Trinity awake from her sleep. At first she thought everything had just been a nightmare, but when her eyes focused, she knew that it had not.

She felt emotionally and physically drained. After the incident in the cave, Trinity had taken shelter in a forest on the other side of the mountains. It was a strangely small forest with short trees and animals that should have been, at most, three times bigger.

Not really caring about the strange forest, the white dragon sluggishly got to her feet and plodded through it. Indifferent as to where she was going, she walked out into a clearing in the forest. It was a peaceful little place with a cute little river running through it.

Trinity leaned over and lapped up some water. Realizing how parched she was, she drank until she felt water logged. She raised her head and blinked a few times, and that is when she realized where she was.

Looking around the clearing there were a few fire scarred trees and some that looked like they were struck by lightning, but all of them were healing from their scars. She could see a few glittering things laying in the grass and water, with a closer look they were white scales and orange scales and occasionally a pastel blue one and a pale yellow one.

This was the clearing that Zane had brought her to a few times to train. But everything was so much smaller than before!

Puzzled, Trinity scanned the clearing. Maybe everything was not smaller. Maybe she was just bigger… Three times bigger?

Slowly the she-dragon looked back down into the water. A large white dragon around Zane's age stared back at her. She was so shocked; all she could do was stare back into the older, surprised, green eyes that stared back at her.

Fear suddenly shot through her body, "What did Shlade do to me?" she looked away from her reflection.

Then she realized that the grass around her was no longer tickling her legs. Trinity looked down to see all the grasses around her feet were no more than sproutlings. More confused than ever, she stepped back into the taller grass. Immediately, the grass shrunk down to sproutlings as well.

Freaking out now, Trinity jumped backwards, accidently ramming a tree. When this happened the tree flashed gold for a millisecond then was nothing more than a sapling at the edge of the clearing.

"What's happening to me!" The white dragon cried. She jumped into the air and raced away from the clearing as fast as her wings could take her.

She flew until the land met the sea, and after that, she flew some more. Scared of landing and turning everything she touched into a baby form of itself, she flew on until she was lost and flapping above the sea. Exhaustion clouded her mind. The white dragon could barely keep her eyes open as she searched the horizon for land. There was none to be seen.

Trinity attempted to continue flying, but fatigue won. Her wings folded and she plunged into the icy water below. 'At least I can be with my mother now.' Was the last thing that ran through her mind before darkness took over.

…

Trinity was growing real tired of waking up in new places feeling worse than the last time she woke.

She opened her green eyes weakly, and found herself in a temple like structure. Many books and shelves surrounded the walls of the old room and right in the middle was a huge hour glass.

"Ah, you are awake." A voice said from the other side of the hour glass.

The white dragon pulled herself to her feet when another dragon came into sight. It was a male blue-grey dragon. He wore a gold and blue cloak type thing with a light blue crystal that hung from his neck. Something told her that she could trust this dragon.

"Where am I?" Trinity asked; her voice raspy, probably from the sea water.

"White Isle. My home. Leviathans, a sea turtle creature, found you sinking in the sea and brought you to me." The dragon walked closer. When he did, Trinity realized she was no longer a grown dragon; she was back to her normal height.

The older dragon chucked and shook his head, "And here I thought I would not live to see the rebirth of the white dragons."

Trinity narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. I have not introduced myself. I am the Chronicler, but that is just my title. You may call me Ignitus."

The white dragon's eyes widened, "As in the fire guardian, Ignitus, that helped Spyro defeat Malefor?"

Ignitus smiled, "Yes, young dragon. That is me. I was chosen to Chronicle everything that happens in the world now."

Trinity stepped forward, "Then maybe you can help me! This black dragon—"

"I know of what Shlade has done." Ignitus sighed, "And, my dear Trinity, it is time you know of your origins and the element you truly wield." He laid down of the floor of the room.

"My name, how do you know it?" the white dragon took a step to him.

"I have a book for every dragon alive, young dragon. I looked at yours while you were asleep. Now come." The blue-grey dragon said as he patted the ground next to him.

The she-dragon stared at him a few seconds before walking to him and sitting down.

"Where would you like me to start?" he asked, calmly.

Trinity thought for a second before making up her mind, "Why did Shlade want me? He seemed set on the fact that my element was not fire."

"That is because it is not. Your blue flame is just a secondary element. Your true element is much more powerful."

"And what is that?" the white dragon leaned forward in curiosity.

Ignitus chuckled, "Time, my dear. You can wield time itself."

"Time?" Trinity looked to the large hour glass, "I would have guessed that that was the Chronicler's element."

The old dragon shook his head, "The Chronicler was bestowed this ability by the last of the white dragons."

This interested the she-dragon, "The last? What happened to the white dragons, then?"

"That is a depressing story." He sighed, "Long before I was the Guardian of Fire, there were five guardians: One of fire, one of ice, one of earth, one of electricity, and lastly, one of time. They all looked to the Guardian of Time for guidance because of all of his wisdom of the ages and his ability to look into the past. The Guardian of Electricity grew jealous of the wise dragon and turned the other guardians against him, saying that a wielder of time was dangerous. He could freeze time and kill them all with one blow, or simply age them till they could not stand." Ignitus sighed sadly, "The other dragons began to fear all the white dragons. Though, none could wield time like the Guardian and could not completely stop time or age something until it dies, they were still feared."

The older dragon closed his eyes, as if to ready himself for his next words. Without opening his eyes, he continued, "The other Guardians exiled the white dragons. The Guardian of Time could not understand why they were treating his kind so horribly, and tried to defend them. He was banished as well, but instead of going with his element, he left for a different land. And, while he was gone, the Guardian of Electricity led an attack on the white dragons and slaughtered them all."

Ignitus opened his eyes to look at the young dragon. Wide eyed and mouth gaping open, she was unsure of what to say. So, he continued, "The Guardian of Time saw what the others had done, but knew that even he could not reverse time to save them. Instead, he built a temple on the land that he had claimed for his own and began to write down every story from the past that he saw in visions to the massacre of his kind and forward on. He found that the white sands and ice of his island home reminded him of the rest of the white dragons and named it White Isle in their honor."

"He became the first Chronicler." Trinity whispered.

"That is right. And the day came when he found that he was getting too old to go on, but he knew full well that he could reverse his age. Instead he looked through his books for the next dragon that would be claimed by the ancestors. To his surprise, he found that the next in line for death was none other than the Guardian of Electricity himself. So the Guardian of Time waited until the other guardian's death. When it came, he had the other spirits lead the electric spirit to him."

"For revenge? But how was he going to do that if the Guardian of Electricity was already dead?" the white dragon asked.

"Patience, young one. I am getting there." The old dragon said, "The Guardian of Time reversed his age, making himself a strong young dragon once again and gave his body to the electric spirit." Ignitus laughed at the bug eyed expression of the young dragon, "He left him to be the second Chronicler of Time against the electric dragon's will. As a punishment, he had to wield the very power he was jealous of but only to chronicle the events of time. And with that, the last of the white dragons of time died."

"Wow. So the Guardian of Time's powers were just passed on to all the Chroniclers. So can you do the same things as me and teach me to control them, Ignitus?" Trinity stood up.

Muscles aching, Ignitus hauled himself to his feet and looked down at the excited white dragon, "I am afraid all I can teach you is to age yourself and to keep from aging other things, young dragon. The powers of time are waning with the continued passing of the element to the next Chronicler. But, I will teach you what I know." He then turned and made his way to the door of the next room, "This way."

The she-dragon followed close behind him through the open doors. The doors shut behind them, leaving the old temple room empty.

...

**Well, tell me what you think please! I really like this story and I hope I will be able to finish it. Leave comments and concerns in the review place!...please?...**

**By the way! If you go to my DeviantART page you can see all my characters drawn in my style!****  
><strong>

**The link didn't work my DA id is Destiny-the-wolf (I know. stupid id. all well) If you just search Spyro: Legend of Trinity my crappy drawings should show up. If you know the characters you can tell which ones they are.  
><strong>


	5. The New Guardian of Fire

**I'm sorry this took so long! Between college and finding a job, it's been really hard to think of this story.**

**_Warning:_ This chapter absolutely SUCKS. I don't like the way it's written or how short it is. But I got my newest character's speech and personality down, I would have to say that's the only good part of this chapter. I promise the next one will be much better and longer. **

**I don't own Spyro or any of its characters.**

**I do own Ciena, Zane, Shlade, and Trinity(oh and Ignazio). My best friend owns Ardera.**

...

The sun scorched high in the sky, but many white, fluffy clouds floated about, making it the perfect weather for the labor that was happening in the Dragon City.

Thanks to the battle of Malefor, most of Warfang had been reduced to ruins. Now, dragons of every size and element were helping in their own ways to return the city to the way it was before. But with so many lost, everyone felt that Dragon City would never be the same.

A large, bulky, green dragon was making his way out of the city and onto the scarred battle grounds outside.

"Terrador!" someone called from above.

The green dragon looked to the skies. He spotted the two teen dragons hovering just above him.

"Spyro, Cynder." He greeted both in a deep, rough voice, "It is time for the guardians to meet. You can join us if you want."

The female black dragon landed first, followed by the male purple dragon, both throwing up ashes and dirt.

"What is this meeting for?" Spyro, the purple dragon, asked, as he fell into step beside Terrador and Cynder flanking his other side.

"You see Spyro, now that Ignitus has passed, we need another fire dragon to take his place." The Guardian of Earth said, trying not to show his pain of losing his friend.

The purpled dragon was not as strong; sadness filled his eyes as Cynder rubbed her snout to his.

They walked on in silence, all tired from the work in the city. The other dragons came into view at the top of a hill. The blue and yellow males seemed to be in a heated argument. The electric dragon was angrily talking a mile a minute, sounding more like a static filled radio, while the ice dragon was trying to get irritated words of his own into the argument.

"Cyril, Volteer! That is enough." Terrador growled as they drew near, "Have you two been so preoccupied that you have not noticed the new arrival?" he turned his green snout to the sky.

Sure enough a long, slender red and black dragon was descending towards them. When it landed, all three guardians' eyes widened.

"You're a female?" Cynder asked, almost excited. She had not seen another female yet.

"Female, I am. Surprised, no?" the fire dragon spoke in a strange way almost as if covering an accent.

Her build was the same as Cynder's had been when she was corrupted by Malefor, but her scales spiked out in many directions and her horns seemed to look almost like scales themselves. A black line ran down either side of her body and created a black mask on her face, where scarlet markings looked painted below her eyes.

"Well, to say the least, we've never encountered a female guardian such as yourself." The ice dragon, Cyril, spoke.

"Then first I shall be. Given to me, Ardera is my name." she stood tall, looking down on the others.

After a quick name exchange, Ardera lowered her head to the younger dragons, "To both, I am grateful. Saving the world, absolutely wonderful." She smiled softly.

Both dragons squirmed out of happy embarrassment as the female raised her head to the other guardians, sensing a question that needed answering.

"If I may ask, how was a dragon such as yourself selected, chosen, elected?" the electric dragon, Volteer asked.

"Niece to Ignitus, I am. Old my father is, could not be chosen. Eldest child is I, experienced as well." Ardera stood up straight once again.

"Ah, I see. But, why is it that you talk in such a strange way? Ignitus does not talk like that." Cyril questioned.

"From far East, my mother came. Different tongue she speaks. Returned East and me she took. Mother's tongue I learned. To father I returned when of age. To speak this tongue he taught me. Mixed mother's and father's tongue, I did." She explained.

"Oh yes, I recall, remember when Ignazio, called on Ignitus to aid, help, assist him in the education of you. Why it seemed like just yesterday that-"

"Must you always start a story when you merely open your mouth?" Cyril cut Volteer's sentence off.

The two looked as if they were going to start their argument back up form where they left off, but Spyro stepped forward, "How about we go ahead and show you around the city? And I'm sure they still need our help."

Ardera shook her head, "Another dragoness I met. On her way here, she said. Time, she clutches.

Cynder tilted her head, "What does that mean?"

The fire dragon scanned the confused faces of the group, before looking to the sky, "Yourself, you will see."

The other five dragons followed her gaze to the puffy white cloud. They squinted their eyes, trying to spot what the female dragon had seen. They had yet to see her because of her white scales that matched the endless clouds, but as she grew near, the electric dragon saw her first.

"By the ancestors, it cannot be." Volteer spoke the shortest sentence in his life.

The white dragon, in her older, larger form, dived towards them. She landed with enough force that dirt and ash were sent flying, making everyone cough. When it settled, the other dragons were now looking at the same white dragon, just this time she was as old as Spyro and Cynder.

"It is a white dragon." Terrador said, barely audible.

"Ardera." The white female greeted the new fire guardian.

"Trinity." The dragoness greeted back.

Looking to the confused dragons, the young, white female introduced herself, "My name is Trinity. I am a white dragon of the time element."

"This is simply impossible and unbearable. White dragons are and have been extinct, nonexistent, destroyed for hundreds of years." Volteer spat.

"Extinct? Standing before you, is not one?" Ardera questioned.

The electric dragon shut his mouth and glared at both of the new females.

"White one, what is your true age?" Terrador asked, looking down at Trinity.

"This is my true age." She looked to where Spyro and Cynder were standing, "I am from the same hatching as the Heroes of Alavar."

"But I thought Cynder and I were the only ones?" Spyro looked to the others then back at Trinity.

The white dragon took a deep breath then spoke. She told of the story Zane had made her listen to. She started from the beginning, but when it came to telling how Ciena died, she lied.

"Unfortunately, when I got back to the cave… The ceiling had collapsed… with Ciena inside." Trinity's eyes teared up and she shook her head. Ardera nudged her.

"So, Ciena is… gone?" Cyril asked his face unreadable.

The white female nodded slowly, pain almost crippling her.

The ice dragon sighed, "Ciena was my cousin…She will be missed…" for once, his boastful attitude was gone.

Trinity nodded again before looking up, "I came here to find Zane, her son."

"We will find him, young one. But for now, we must go on to the temple." Terrador spoke soft, though it was still deep and rough sounding, "Ardera must learn her place and we all must rest." He said.

"My place, I must learn. And rest, we must do." Ardera said, as the Guardian of Earth took flight. The others followed, Trinity and her other two hatch mates at the back.

...

**I hope it was at least okay enough to get y'all through. I will retype this later if I can. Thanks for baring with me! **


	6. Move on, you must

**Okay, so honestly, I had a fever while typing this and I did NOT feel like proofing this. So if anyone wants to proof it, go right ahead. Or if there is something that doesn't make sense, let me know and I will fix it. **

**But I do like how this chapter came out. I feel like I got a little closer to how Volteer speaks and poor Trinity has a total melt down and you get to see a few of her powers. But I won't give away anything else. See you at the bottom of this chapter!**

**All of Spyro belongs to Sienna Entertainment, Inc.**

**Trinity, Zane, Ciena, Shlade, The Great Time Dragon, and Tulvus are all mine.**

**Ardera belongs to my best friend, Naomi.**

**Special thanks to X007 for the Author Alert! TLOSpyrogirl and mercenarybunny for the Favorite Story! And TLOSpyrogirl and SideSwipe124 for the Reviews! :) You all get COOKIES! (unless you don't like cookies, then you get NOTHING! sorry)  
><strong>

...

The sun was getting low on the horizon, setting everything a fiery orange, as the group arrived at the temple. Well, what was already rebuilt of the temple at least. Malefor had raised the previous temple above the Well of Souls and it had been completely destroyed in the battle.

Now, many dragons were working hard to rebuild the four guardians' home. Dismissing them to go home, Terrador lead the others into the temple. Most of the walls were already standing and a few of the rooms were completed.

"Is the temple going to look just like it did before?" Cynder asked, this had been her home after she was rescued from the Dark Master's hold.

"Yes. We think that will be the easiest way to go with the construction." Terrador answered.

As they entered the temple, the earth and ice dragon made their way into a different room to discuss something. Catching part of the conversation before the door shut, Ardera realized it must have been about the ice dragon Ciena.

Volteer took up leading the group, giving them the full tour around the temple. Spyro and Cynder decided to tag along as well, listening to the constant rambling of the electric dragon.

They passed a large door, the room behind it completely restored. It looked like it was about right in the center of the temple.

"This here is a marvelous room where a spiritually symbolic collection of liquid sits, the Pool of Visions. In addition, it happens to be the place which the offspring of our kind are kept, maintained, preserved throughout the duration the Year of the Dragon." Volteer continued to ramble on about the room's origins and the Pool of Visions.

Ardera noticed the lack of white in her peripheral vision. She glanced towards the Pool Room just in time for her dark orange eyes to catch the white tail vanish into the room.

The fire guardian looked towards the group as they turned the corner, the electric dragon to busy talking to realize she had stopped. She turned around and peeked into the room.

Trinity sat there in the middle of the room, next to a large pool of water. She was now as large as an adult dragon, but her horns and wings were still that of a teen dragon. She was quivering and her head was low, starring at her reflection in the strange slate colored water.

"Alright you are, Trinity?" Ardera asked as she slowly made her way into the room.

The white dragoness shook her head back and forth, eyes shutting tight as if trying to hold back the tears that would inevitably come.

The red and black female sat down beside her. She sighed, staring at the younger dragon that looked to be in pain, "Your mind, speak you must. Or tormented you will be."

"… sorry…" the white female mumbled, her throat tight.

Tilting her head, Ardera looked at her, "Understand, I do not."

"I never got to tell her sorry." Trinity suddenly sobbed, her shoulders heaving and her head dropping lower, "I'll never get to tell my mother sorry." Her nose was now inches above the liquid in the pool. Her breathe made the surface ripple a bit.

The older female laid her wing over the younger one, "Come."

A tear fell from the time dragon's eye, splashing in the pool. She shifted into a younger form just a little older than a hatching. She buried her little nose into Ardera's chest plates and continued to weep.

The guardian held the tiny dragon close, and looked back to where Trinity's tear had landed in the pool. She had to hold back a gasp. Two large, lifeless blue eyes filled the pool's surface. The picture swirled away, creating menacing yellow eyes staring from the dark shadows of a cave. A dark scarred muzzle was barely visible beneath the eyes.

A fearful voice filled Ardera's head as she stared at the chilling image, '_Why would you kill my mother to get to me?'_ It sounded like trinity, only the white dragon was still sobbing on the scarlet dragon's chest.

The image faded, leaving the surface looking like a tinted piece of glass. After a few moments of listening to nothing but the crying dragon, Ardera looked down to the shaking child.

An even quieter voice echoed in her mind, slightly startling the fire dragon, '_Your powers. Your element. Do not tell me you have yet to gain control over it.' _It was the voice of the black dragon, answering Trinity's insecure question.

"A lot, you have been through." She finally spoke after a long silence, "All right, things will be."

Trinity turned her lime green, tear filled eyes up to the older dragon.

"Sad is the loss of a mother. Get better, things will. Father said once…" Ardera cleared her throat, attempting to rid herself of her accent for a moment, "Those who die go no further from us than the ancestors… And very near are our ancestors." Her accent gave way at the end, "Still with us, your mother is.

Trinity nodded silently, thinking, "I just wish she knew how sorry I am."

The red dragoness stepped away from the now quiet white dragon, and lowered her head to speak directly to the younger one, "Knows she does. And love you, she does." Ardera smiled softly, and then continued, "Fault was not yours, young one. Cave ins normal." She decided not to let on that she knew about the foreboding dragon from the Pool of Visions.

The fire dragoness watched the white child's eyes glance down in shame. She knew it was because Trinity had lied about her mother's death.

Ardera stood up straight, looking down on the little dragon, "Move on, you must. Be strong. And, for what is right, you fight." She nuzzled the time dragon's head once, before leaving her next to the Pool of Visions.

Trinity did not like lying. It almost hurt her to lie straight to the faces of all the guardians about her mother's death, but she did not want the others involved with her problems.

Head still lowered, the white dragoness returned to her original age and head outside. She was on a cliff side now; it looked as if it had once been a terrace. Closing her eyes and clearing her mind, she remembered her training with Ignitus.

…

"_You are very powerful for a white dragon of your age. I have a feeling that abilities passed down from many generations have accumulated into you, young Trinity." Ignitus walked around the a large room edged with many book shelves filled with records, "I want you to clear your mind, focus only one this room. Focus on its past. I want you to see the significance of this room."_

_Trinity closed her eyes, doing as the Chronicler told her. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. An image began to form in her mind of the same dusty room she was in, only newer and brighter. _

_Confused, the white dragon opened her eyes, only she did not see Ignitus anywhere. Also, all the book shelves where gone, save for one. Startled, Trinity looked around the room some more and that is when she spotted him._

_He was an old dragon with light, dusty grey scales that were probably once as bright as Trinity's white ones. He had large, pale yellow curved horns, like a ram. What interested Trinity were his markings. The same spots that dotted under his eye and on his thighs matched her pastel blue ones. _

_The old dragon lifted his head and looked right at the young dragoness, his pale blue eyes blinking, "You made it."_

_Trinity was taken aback. How did this dragon see her?_

"_What have you done to me?" she suddenly heard another voice growl. _

_The female spun around and spotted the dragon behind her, realizing the older white dragon had been looking right through her at this other dragon. It was a yellow dragon, male as well. His chest plates and wing webbing, as well as his horns and spikes were all a deep red color. He narrowed his electric yellow eyes at the old male dragon in the corner._

"_Now Tulvus, calm yourself." The older dragon stood up. As he did, his form suddenly grew stronger; the dusty grey color left his scales and his labored breathing left. He was now standing before the other dragon as a young, healthy adult dragon._

_Tulvus took a step back, for the first time Trinity noticed that he was almost transparent, and slightly glittering, "Wh-what are you going to do to me?"_

"_You will see." The first chronicler took a step forward, towards the electric guardian. Just before he did anything, he looked down a Trinity, his eyes a bright turquoise. _

_When their eyes met, Trinity could not help it, her eyes shut and she was sent spiraling back to the present._

_She gasped, green eyes flying open. The white dragon looked to Ignitus, "This is where the first passing of the Chronicler took place." She said, still breathing hard, the eyes of the Great Time dragon still burned in the back of her mind._

_Ignitus just nodded._

…

Trinity was still on cliff edge, eyes closed. For some reason the Great Time Dragon's eyes, those beautiful turquoise eyes, gave her strange. Maybe it was seeing another white dragon, knowing that she had not been the only one. Whatever it was, it helped her focus.

She drew a long deep breath and let it out slowly. The image of the terrace in the past came to her mind. Opening her eyes, Trinity spotted the larger male dragon first. He was standing at the door of the temple, his scales a bright fiery red. It took a moment for her to recognize him as Ignitus before he gained the colors of the chronicler.

Then she looked to the middle of the circular terrace and there was the young Spyro. His eyes were shut and it looked like a little golden firefly was buzzing around his. Upon a closer look, she realized it was actually a dragonfly.

"Boy, this I gotta see." The dragonfly muttered.

Trinity tilted her head as she watched what went on.

"Just forget everything you thought you knew. Forget yourself! For only by forgetting, you will remember what your ancient blood already knows." Ignitus was telling the young purple dragon, "You can fly…"

Spyro's eyes flew open. He was now floating off the ground, wings beating. He struggled for a second, legs kicking.

That's when Trinity remembered what Zane had told me. Spyro grew up with dragonflies, thinking he was one, but he did not think he could fly because of his size.

The time dragon closed her eyes, breathing normally, and opened them again. She was once again on the cliff side. She looked out to the stars, feeling a bit lonely beneath them.

"What are you doing out here alone?" She heard someone ask from behind her.

Surprised, the dragoness spun around. Spyro was walking down from the door way, Cynder must have still been inside.

"How long have you been there?" Trinity asked.

"Well, I saw you go still for a while. Your eyes were open, but it looked as if you were staring at something that I couldn't see." He said as he stopped in front of her.

So that is what she looked like when she looked into the past. Like some weirdo trying to be a statue and staring of into space.

Trinity huffed, "I was just looking into the past of this cliff side." She said.

"You can see into the past?" The purple dragon asked, sitting down, "I mean, I held powers over time once before but all I could do was slow down time for a bit. But it exhausted me."

Smiling, Trinity shook her head. She had forgotten that Spyro was the rare purple dragon that could wield all elements; she was not completely alone.

"Yes, I can see into the past. I got to see you learning to fly for the first time. Was quite funny, actually." The white dragon grinned at the now shocked male.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" he asked.

Trinity pretended like she had to think about it, "I guess not."

Spyro sighed, "Thank you." He stared at her for a moment, making her squirm under the gaze of his amethyst eyes, "Have you tried doing that past thing with anything alive? Or can you only do it with places?"

"Well, I did try it on Ignitus, but I only accomplished giving use both a head ache." The time dragon laughed.

"Ignitus?" Spyro was suddenly on his feet.

"Oh!" She almost fell back in surprise.

"Oh… sorry… It's just, ever since his death… I just miss him a lot…" his amethyst eyes hit the ground, filled with pain.

Trinity tilted her head in confusion, "Then why don't you go see him?" she asked.

Their eyes met, his bewildered as well, "He's dead. How can I do that?" he asked, slightly annoyed as well.

"You mean you don't know? Ignitus became the next Chronicler. He saved me from drowning and mentored me in a few ways of the time dragon." As she spoke, an old light seemed to return to the hero's eyes.

"He's alive?" Spyro smiled, followed by a laugh, "He's seriously alive?"

Trinity nodded and the purple dragon suddenly hugged her, "Thank you! Thank you for telling me!" he said.

Then, he let go and started to run for the door, "Quick, Trinity! We have to tell the others!"

The white dragoness laughed a real laugh for the first time in a while, and raced to join the happy male as he ran inside.

...

**So I hope everything turned out good on this chapter, considering that I was literally hallucinating all day. **

**So, anyone wondering why The Great Time Dragon has the same spots as Trinity? Why Ignitus did not tell the others he was alive? What is Ardera going to do about the black dragon she saw in the vision(Shlade)? **

**I actually only know the answer to one of those questions. Sad right... just writing this as it pops into my head.**

**Well have a WONDERFUL day! :)  
><strong>


	7. Zane and Zaman and Shadow Hounds Oh My!

**Don't judge my chapter title. I thought it was creative. :)  
><strong>

**Woohoo! Got another chapter up! I'm on a roll and I already know what I'm going to put up next! My lovely best friend, Naomi, helped me to edit this chapter so it is MUCH better written than the rest. **

**Ardera belongs to that same lovely person who helped to edit this chapter.**

**Trinity, Zane, Ciena, Shlade, and Zaman (And who ever else I might have missed) belong to me. Oh! Can't forget the Shadow Hounds. Completely my idea. Please don't steal.  
><strong>

**I do not own Spyro or any of its characters, plots, or... well you know.**

...

Harsh winds swept through Warfang the next day, making reconstruction difficult. Trinity was on the roof of an almost finished building in her stronger adult form, pulling a large bucket of stones to the top where she was standing.

Straining her neck and flapping her wings, the white dragon was too stubborn to stop and take a few stones out of the bucket to make things easier.

Finally, with one last heave, the bucket fell onto the roof. The rocks scattered everywhere. Huffing and wheezing, the white dragon returned to her original age and began to shove the rocks into a neat pile.

"Good job, young dragon." Terrador landed with a thud beside her with two other earth dragons, "We will take it from here."

Trinity nodded, "Has…" she took a deep breath, "Has Cyril found Zane yet?" the words came out in a rush.

The green dragon just shook his head silently before starting his work with the other dragons to complete the building.

Sighing, Trinity floated slowly down to the bottom of the building. She looked around Warfang, seeing many dragons building a moving many different things while trying to keep the wind and dust from their eyes.

To her right, a large building had collapsed onto another building during the battle. Moving the collapsed structure was the set for later for after the building under it was stable, considering how unstable it was. It could fall at any moment, taking out other building around it.

Movement at the top of this building, where to two structures met, caught Trinity's eye. Narrowing her green eyes to the movement, she stared at the creature; a chill ran down her spine.

Its head made it almost seem like a bird, but it walked on four bulky legs that connected to its stout body. A dog like tail stuck out straight from the end of its spine. Five blood red eyes glowed on each side of its head and boar like tusks jutted from its beak. The entire frame of the creature was cloaked in darkness with dark wisps swirling off it.

When Trinity's lime green eyes met its blood red ones, she could not move. It was like it was standing a few feet away from her instead of on the building. The creature smiled, revealing its jagged white fangs. The white dragon felt her heart stop with fear. With that, the creature disappeared into a wisp of darkness.

Still frozen like a statue, Trinity watched as the building that had been leaning on the other securely seemed to be shoved off by an unknown force. She tried to find her voice, trying to warn the dragons that were in the path of the falling structure.

Finally a scream ripped from her throat, "Look out!"

With that she jolted forward, but she was going to be too late. The dragons that were working looked up to their fate, staring in horror.

"NO!" Trinity yelled; her voice cracking. Brilliant gold swirled into her eyes, swallowing their natural green hue.

The time dragon stopped in her tracks. Dust froze in the air. The building seemed to be held by strings a few feet above the working dragons. The dragons' mouths were open in silent screams and calls for help.

'_Your powers are connected to your emotions. So be careful, young one. Your emotions could mean life or death for another dragon.'_ Ignitus's teachings whispered in her mind.

Slowly grasping what was going on, Trinity realized that she had frozen the entire city in her hope to save the dragons who were about to become pancakes.

Closing her eyes, the white dragoness concentrated on the energy that had built up inside of her. That power was what stilled the world around her and with every passing second she felt more of her energy being sapped from her. Exhaustion would take her soon.

She focused on the dragons beneath the falling structure. She desperately willed for them to be released from her power.

Panicked screams echoed off the buildings, making Trinity lose slight concentration. To her horror, the building slipped from the time freeze, causing her to scramble for control of it again. Tightening her eyes, she fought through the exhaustion, regaining control of the falling object.

Opening her eyes fearful slow, she saw a fire dragon beneath the building. His eyes were wide and the structure was mere inches from his snout. Scurrying out of the way, the worker dragons glanced around.

In shock, they slowly took in the frozen sights until their eyes landed on the struggling white dragon.

"E-everyone….out?" the white dragon strained to talk as her energy was nearly drained.

"Yes… Thank you." Spoke a wide eyed earth dragon.

With that, Trinity let loose the breath she did not know she had been holding. The building crashed to the ground, dust flying through the clearing, turning all the heads of the dragons around.

Trembling with exhaustion, the dragoness's legs threatened to give way. She was drained as she stood there. When the dust settled, Trinity could not believe her eyes.

That same ghastly creature was standing on the ruins of the building that she had just released, only this time he had brought friends. Many of the creatures started to flood into Warfang. How had all these gotten in?

The whole city was silent with surprised dragons. A deep, raspy voice echoed off the buildings, shattering the silence with a merciless hatred, "Kill them."

Trinity's legs buckled as she recognized the voice of Shlade. She hit the ground. The last thing she saw was the ragged teeth of one of the creatures lunging at her.

…

"Awaken, young time dragon." A soft voice called to Trinity.

Opening her eyes, the white dragon found herself on a large emerald meadow, brimming with of beautiful flowers and lined with lush trees. Pushing herself off the ground, Trinity looked around. It was bright and sunny; a slight breeze swept the land. Her eyes finally stopped on the dragon that stood before her.

His white scales shimmered in the sunlight and his pale yellow horns gleamed almost as white as his scales in the light.

"The Great Time Dragon." Trinity gasped in awe, dazzled by the image before her.

He laughed shook his hold body and he shook head back and forth, "I am flattered you would call me by such a name, but I would rather go by my real name. You may call me Zaman." He walked towards her calmly.

Surprise, Trinity could not find any words to say to the dragon before her. This, though, did not last long, before her last memory flooded into her mind.

Snapping back to reality, she scanned the area for the horrifying beasts, "Where am I? I was just getting attacked by… by…"

"Shadow Hounds." The male told her coolly.

"…Shadow Hounds! Warfang needs me!" She growled, panic, fear, and worry clouding her thoughts.

"Calm yourself, Trinity. Everything will be fine. You are in Warfang, or at least what will become Warfang in later years." Zaman said, his turquoise eyes staring into the young dragon's green ones.

Trinity felt herself relax at his gaze, something about his eyes had a sense of calming, "You brought me to the past to speak with you."

The large time dragon laughed again, "I am dead. I cannot take nor bring you anywhere. No one brought you here but yourself." He was now looking down at her, "But I would like to talk to you as well. Or, should I say, ask you a question."

The dragoness tilted her head, "What is it?"

"Why do you try to do everything alone?" He spoke calmly, "Trying to pull that bucket onto the building was just a small thing, but lying to the guardians about Ciena's death? Trying to cope with her death alone? That night Shlade killed her, why did you not find Zane then?" Zaman watched as the smaller dragon lowered her head, "And I know you think you are completely alone in your time." He whispered, letting his words sink in.

Trinity's eyes shut tight, trying to hold back tears.

"Why were you named Trinity?" the time dragon unexpectedly asked, trying a different tactic. He did not mean to upset the dragoness. He merely wished to point out the error in her thoughts and her behavior before it came back to bite her in the tail end.

"Because I was one of three dragons that survived Malefor's attack." She said, not looking up. Her voice wavered with tears.

"How do you think Spyro felt when he learned that the rest of the eggs were destroyed in the attack? At that time, he did not know about Cynder or you." Zaman laid down so that he was not constantly looking down on the young dragon.

"He probably felt pretty lonely." She answered him, looking into his turquoise eyes. She wondered what point the older dragon was trying to make.

"And how did Cynder feel when she was released from Malefor's grasp? Only dark dragon, only female, and I bet she felt like the complete opposite of Spyro."

"True." She sighed, vaguely realizing what the elder time dragon meant.

"Now, what did they do to defeat Malefor?" Zaman asked.

"They worked together." The white female whispered.

"Ah- ha! Have we found the answer to what you should do?" The large male smiled.

Hesitantly, Trinity smiled back, "Yes I think so."

Standing up, Zaman spoke, "Then with that, you must return to your time." He turned to leave, satisfied with a job well done.

"Wait! Zaman! I have a question for you!" Trinity called after him.

He looked back to her, not turning around, but still listening.

"I am the only dragon I have ever seen with spots like ours. Why is that?" She asked, curious to why their marking matched each other's.

Smiling wider, Zaman shook his head, "I was the only one in my time to have these markings as well. When you figure it out, you can tell me."

The meadow started to get hazy and confusion started to cloud Trinity's mind. She fought to stay there with Zaman, to find out more about herself instead of him just giving her a lecture and leaving. But her struggles were in vain. Then everything went black.

…

Eyes flying open, the white dragon found herself lying on the stony ground of Warfang. Large orange paws were on either side of her head and a light yellow underbelly stretched above her. Electricity shot from the figure, chasing away the Shadow Hounds.

Head throbbing, Trinity tried to raise herself to help fight off the shadow creatures, but the dragon above her pushed her back down.

"Stay where you are, Rini. I don't want you hurt." A demanding and angry voice commanded her.

Happiness and relief surged through her at the sound of the long sought after voice. The situation, however rapidly reordered her priorities and the joy was quickly replaced by the need to help.

"Zane, get off of me! I can help!" she shouted at her adopted brother, pushing at his underbelly.

"No, Rini. You've never been out of the cave before. You don't understand." He growled back, letting loose another wave of electricity from his mouth.

Heat built up in the back of Trinity's throat out of anger, she opened her jaws and blasted a huge blue flame in-between the males front legs. The orange dragon jumped off of her immediately.

Annoyance and the memory of Zaman's wise eyes, gave the tired white dragon a new surge of energy. Standing up, she saw two Shadow Hounds jumping for her. Slowing down time till it stopped, she aged herself, standing high above where the hounds had been aiming.

She looked to Zane, who was standing there, mouth gaping open at his 'little' sister. The city was stilled around them.

"You don't know what I have been through in the past few days, Zane. I am not the little sister you know." She growled angrily, swatting the shadow hounds from the air like a pair of mosquitos.

Time returned to normal as Trinity let loose another giant flame, scaring away many other hounds. The battle was ending, but the orange dragon was still gapping at his 'little sister' that had grown into a dragon his age in mere seconds.

The last Shadow Hound disappeared into a wisp of darkness. The dragons around them cheered in victory, but the adopted siblings stared at each other.

"Is everyone alright?" Terrador's deep voice rang out.

Dragons answered, but for the most part everyone was uninjured.

"Alright you are?" a voice asked behind the white dragon, the accent instantly giving her away.

Trinity turned to the fire guardian, "Yes, I am alright, Ardera."

"Good." The red and black female smiled. Then her eyes narrowed, "Appeared the creature and angry I got." She snarled, "Flame them all, I wanted." Ardera pointed her nose to the ground and fired a short burst of orange and black flames.

That seemed to snap Zane back to reality, "Hey, watch were you point that." He growled, considering she had almost singed his feet, "Who are you anyways?"

"Ardera is I. New fire guardian is who." She rumbled back, obviously still revved up from the battle.

"Oh." The electric dragon immediately stepped down, and then he looked to Trinity, his eyes softening with relief and worry, "What happened to you?" staring at her large form.

Lowering her head, Trinity felt tears fill her eyes. She did not dare to look at him when she spoke, "When I got back to the cave the night you left… Mother… Ciena… was…" she began to choke on her tears.

"Be strong." Ardera whispered in attempt to support the traumatized white dragon.

One sob escaped the white dragon's chest, "Ciena was dead."

Zane stopped breathing and just stood there in an attempt to fully comprehend her words. Trinity dared a peek. The orange dragon looked like a lost child in the middle of a dark forest. His golden eyes were wide and his maws were shut tight. He stared at his adopted sister and finally choked out, "How?"

That is when the white dragon glanced fearfully at Ardera, still unaware the red and black dragon had seen through her lie.

The fire guardian sighed, figuring she should let the younger dragon know, "Know, I do of dragon of black. Showed to me, the Pool of Visions did."

A weight seemed to be lifted off her chest as Trinity turned to the male, sadness still clinging to her throat. She told of what happened that night in the cave. After her she told of why the black dragon had come, she suddenly snapped her jaw shut, terrified that Zane would blame her for the death of his mother.

Anger sparked in Zane's eyes, the white female stepped back, afraid it would be directed at her.

"What was his name?" the electric dragon snarled.

"Sh-Shlade." Trinity stuttered.

"Shlade?" Zane suddenly clammed up again, "Shlade."

Interested at his reaction, the dragoness stepped forward again, "Do you know him?"

"No." the orange dragon suddenly snapped, before turning and storming off into the city.

Trinity looked towards the silent Ardera, but she was deep in thought. Lowering her head, the white dragon took off in flight towards the temple, tears streaming down her face. How long had she been crying? And why had Zane reacted like that? She could not understand. It was her fault all this had happened. Zane's reaction at least proved that much.

Ardera watched the white dragon take off. She figured that the Shadow Hounds had to be connected to this Shlade character. But how? Also, she needed to find Spyro and Cynder. They were the only chance Trinity had at finding others to help her. With a sigh, Ardera finally came down from her battle high, her mind clearing. Though she did not want to leave Trinity alone in the state she was in, she turned to find the young dragon couple in the city.

...

**What's gonna happen next! I don't know! Or maybe I do. All well. **

**Remember, if you want to see any of the characters they are all on my DeviantART account. My username is Destiny-the-wolf. **

**Thanks again for reading! I also have a lovely question to ask yall!(I seem to like the word lovely today)  
><strong>

**Zane x Trinity? The original idea for Zane was never to be the adopted brother, he was actually suppose to be Trinity's mate. You think I should still try to make it work, or do you think it's to weird considering they were raised together? This is a vital question that needs answering! The next chapter depends on it! Thank you :)**


	8. Darkness's True Identity

**I'm sorry for the long wait. Was on Spring Break and my mom banned my laptop from me while we were at the lake the entire time. I was very upset. So I wrote this chapter short and to the point so that I could at least have the update. I hope to be getting more chapters out but unfortunately I have to get a job :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of its characters. If I did I would not be sitting her writing fanfictions.**

**Y'all should know by now which characters are mine, so yeah, don't steal those. And I do own the new character Elex as well.**

**My friend, Naomi, is still my editor and still owns Ardera.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading and being patient with me!**

...

An icy breeze brushed Dragon Temple that night. Trinity sat in her normal form on the cliff that she and Spyro had spoken on. The chill numbed her body and mind as she gazed blankly into the night sky.

After a few moments, the white dragon closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out. With one last glace at the star peppered sky, she stood and began to make her way inside.

The large door groaned open, revealing four sound asleep guardian dragons. An awful snoring filled the room, one more powerful than all the rest. Pinpointing who the snore was coming from, Trinity spotted the large black and red dragon laid flat out on her back, wings spread out, feet in the air, and mouth hanging open. Ardera's foot even twitched silently in reaction to whatever dream she must have been having.

The time dragoness had to stifle a laugh that bubbled up as she tiptoed through the room. The next door opened to a hallway, whose roof had yet to be rebuilt. Not having to be as quiet, Trinity made her way leisurely down the hall.

She came upon room without a door. She must have missed this room on the tour because of her talk with Ardera in the Pool Room. Nothing was really different about this room except for its sheer size. In the center of this room was a large platform that looked as if it had once held an enormous statue.

Not wanting to see the entire past of the room, Trinity just focused on pieces of its past. Instead of watching an entire memory play out, she caught pictures in her mind, most of which were of the guardians training Spyro in the ways of the purple dragon. To her surprise, the platform had indeed once held a statue – one of Malefor, the Dark Lord. Trinity only knew this because of a glimpse she got of him standing next to the statue as a young dragon.

A strange sound tore Trinity from the flashback, and suddenly, the white dragon realized she was not alone in the room. A faint echo of breathing sounded from across the enormous empty chamber. Belly lightly brushing the stone floor, she crept along the wall. Finally she recognized the form of a familiar orange dragon asleep against the wall before her. She finally caught sight of the orange dragon sleeping against the wall. His head was laid neatly on his paws and his wings were folded over his body like a blanket.

Zane was mumbling and twitching in his sleep. He did not seem to be having a particularly bad dream, but he face gave away great sadness.

Curiosity took over and Trinity began to steal her way closer to the sleeping male. De-aging herself, the female became nothing more than a hatchling as she shuffled her way just centimeters away from his face, staring intently at it and attempting to understand what he was mumbling about.

Unable to understand anything and weary of waking him, she did not know what to do next. She waited there for what seemed like an eternity before she finally laid her cheek against his. Slowing her breathing so that it matched his, Trinity closed her eyes.

Her mind was immediately bursting with an intense light. Her eyes flung open on their own accord. Her tail swept back and forth as she crouched in a bright green patch of grass, feeling very out of place as her body moved without any conscious decision to do so. At first, Trinity thought she was back in the valley where she had been raised, but moments later, she recognized it as a small grassy park in the middle of Warfang.

Against her will, her mouth began to move, but it was not her voice that came out, "I am the all mighty Dark Master. I can take on anyone anywhere. My name is Shade, as in the shadows that fill the places I have stepped."

With a jolt, the white dragon recognized Zane's voice, only younger. She was reliving a memory of his, through his eyes. She was just a guest in the body of Zane's former self.

Zane inched forward, stalking through the grass. A leaf fluttered down from one of the only two trees in the park. The electric dragon wiggled his haunches and launched himself at the leaf. He grabbed it out of the air and landed, pinning it to the ground.

"Ha, ha, HA!" Zane laughed as evilly as he could in his cracking kid voice, "I am the almighty Shade and I have killed the great leader of the Hawk Clan. I am the ruler of the world!" he laughed again.

A shadow fell over him, making the little orange dragon look up quickly. He squinted his eyes against the sun, only seeing the dark silhouette of the dragon.

"If you are the ruler of the world, then am I the ruler of the universe?" the dragon spoke, his voice full of energy and playfulness. Something about it was almost familiar to Trinity, though she was sure she had never met this dragon. Maybe it was because she was in Zane's mind.

Zane poked out his lip in a pout, "Dad, you can't be stronger than me. It's not fair. Plus, you have to make up a cool name like I did. I am Shade the almighty ruler of the shade dragons." He attempted to growl.

The male silhouette seemed to think for a minute. He smiled, bringing his head down to his son's level, "I will be Shlade, then." Trinity could have sworn she had a mini heart attack.

The dragon before her was indeed Shlade, only his scales were not pitch black and gray. He was a lighter orange color than Zane with the exact same color underbelly and horns. His horns that were bent in all kids of strange directions, instead the slicked back like his son's. Besides the scar under his left eye, the rest of his scars where gone.

Zane laughed, "Dad, you are just as awful as Gran and Pa at making up names!" he rolled over in in laughter, "You can't just add a letter into the name that I chose."

"Oh yeah?" his father laughed with him. Trinity winced at the laugh, all though it was happy and hearty; it was Shlade's menacing cackle that echoed in her mind.

"Yeah." The young dragon looked up at the older one and smiled.

His father hit his side lightly with the side of his head, making Zane roll over into a bigger patch of grass. The small electric dragon caught himself and jumped at the lager dragon, bowling him over into the grass as well. The two tussled for a bit before a voice made them stop.

"Elex! Zane! Time to head home!" Trinity's heart grew heavy at the sound of Ciena's voice, slightly deadening some of the shock from Shlade's true identity.

Abruptly, the memory was cut off, leaving a sharp zinging headache in its place. Squeezing her eyes shut, Trinity tried to force the pain away.

"Rini?" she heard a deep, rasping voice whisper.

The white dragoness opened her green orbs slowly, trying to focus them. She began to make out the yellow glowing irises in front of her, the yellow marked snout, the orange scaled face, and the pale yellow horns. Then she saw the sadness etched deep into his face and the tears in his eyes.

"Zane." Trinity whispered, feeling his pain.

A memory seemed to flicker through his electric eyes, "You look exactly like you did the first day you rolled out of your egg." He curled his head so that he was hugging her close to his side; his voice sounded tight with tears.

The time dragon could not stand to see her adopted brother like this. She pushed the new information of her enemy to the back of her mind, and decided to work towards comforting the orange dragon.

"What is wrong?" she asked, quietly.

"Just a memory that I don't want to remember." His eyes were closed as he mumbled his words.

Instantly, Trinity remembered her training. Though she was not able to see into Ignitus's past, he had told her that not only could she see another's memories, but also the owner of the memory would relive it too. So Zane had seen everything that she had seen. But why was it that he did not want to remember? It seemed like a good memory to Trinity, something that was worth remembering.

After a few silent moments, the female worked up the courage to ask, "Why don't you want to remember?"

The larger male sighed, "I do not wish to remember the father that walked out on mother and me. Not any more, at least." Tears still were laced in his voice.

Closing her eyes, Trinity tried to picture what Zane was reminiscing on his own, instead of forcing him to remember something. He was. It was of him as a child being held close by their mother, long before the adopted sibling had come along. He craved for comfort from another.

The time dragoness calmed her mind, focusing on what she wanted done. Her eyes swirled to gold, and her body began to grow. The orange male lifted his head, watching her in awe.

She stopped at the age of a fully grown dragon. Lying next to her adopted brother, she was just a little bit bigger than him. He stared into her eyes, words failing to form.

The female touched her nose to his softly, and then laid her neck over his, hugging him close. Zane stiffened at first before relaxing into her embrace to lay his head onto her back.

"Thank you, Rini." He sighed, the sorrow thick in his voice slowly leaving.

Trinity remained silent. Instead, she listened as his breathing slowed as he slipped back into his dreams. The dragoness did not hesitate to follow, though this time she left Zane's dreams to himself.

...

**I officially have the whole story planned out now, so hopefully I can get the chapters out faster. But if I can't, please just bare with me! Thanks!**


	9. Encountered!

**Sorry this took so long! I've been doing art projects like crazy and finals are coming up in college, not to mention I finally got a job!**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Spyro, I would not be writing a FanFic about it. :P  
><strong>

**I do own all my characters, which is too many for me to want to name.  
><strong>

**My editor owns Ardera.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>

...

It was footsteps that awoke Trinity from her peaceful slumber where she was curled with her adopted brother. The orange dragon now had his head tucked cozily under the pastel blue webbing of his sibling's wing, soft snores escaping him.

Cautious not to wake him, the dragoness lifted her head to the approaching steps. She recognized the black dragon and the purple dragon immediately as they stopped before her. There was an unnatural glowing object hovering around the two.

"Awe, look at the cute widdle wove birds." The light spoke in a voice that seemed too deep for it.

Trinity pulled her lips up, annoyance showing off her pointed white teeth.

"Sparx, they are siblings." The purple dragon explained, jerking his head slightly with the roll of his eyes.

"Oh." The light spoke again. Was it just her, or did that light sound disappointed? That slightly horrified thought brought her fully awake quicker than anything before had ever done. She squinted at the glowing thing, and it was not long before she could see the figure within it. Four wings were jointed to a dragonfly body with two thin twigish arms. From its – his, Trinity guessed from its voice – large head had full antae connected to it and a pair of large cerulean eyes. This was the dragonfly that Spyro had been raised with as a brother and helped him along his journeys.

Very gently and slowly, Trinity de-aged herself until she could squirm away from Zane without waking him.

"Wow, neat trick!" Sparx spoke louder than he should have.

The older male shifted in his sleep, "Shh!" Trinity growled as quietly as she could, baring her teeth in warning. This little bug was getting on her last nerve. She felt a sudden bout of pity for the purple dragon. His life must surely have been difficult with such a grating insect pestering him at all times.

"Yikes. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the temple." Sparks kept talking despite the threat. This time Cynder did the honors of shutting him up. She snapped at him, missing his wings by centimeters.

"Woah! Okay, okay. I'm leaving." The glowing bug held up his hands in submission before flying out of the room quickly and quietly.

"Sorry about him." Spyro whispered, jerking his head towards Sparx in reference as Trinity checked to see if her brother was still sleeping.

When she saw that he was still sound asleep, still curled as if she was there, the dragoness sighed, "It's fine." She turned her head back to them, "What was it that you needed?" she murmured, voice as quiet as she could make it.

"We just needed to speak with you." Cynder spoke quietly, motioning with her head toward the exit where they could talk without needing to keep speaking so soft.

The other dragoness nodded and followed the couple out of the room and into the hallway with the open roof. Spyro decided on the terrace where the two had spoken before.

Spyro and Cynder chose to sit down while Trinity stood before them, waiting for the two to speak.

Emerald eyes met amethyst as if the mated dragons had some kind of connection through their eyes. Jealousy burned deep inside the white dragon. She too longed for such a connection, but this was neither the time nor place for such thoughts. She stifled the feeling, perhaps with just a bit more harshness than was necessary.

Finally, the rare purple dragon looked to the even rarer time dragon, "Ardera spoke to us. She was worried and thought you might need some help."

Eyebrows furrowing, the dragoness did not know what to think. "What did she tell you?" slight annoyance caught in her voice.

The couple glanced at each other again, but the connection was only a second this time. The black dragoness was the one that spoke next, "She told of the black dragon that, well, attacked you for your powers."

Anger flared inside Trinity, pulling her lips back once again. _'How dare she! That was mine to tell or not! My burden to bear I needed no help and she interfered!'_ Anger pulsed through her thoughts, clouding them.

'_Now that is interesting. Have you forgotten my lesson already, young one?'_ a voice, clear as day, shattered her thoughts.

Lips falling immediately, Trinity felt her eyes widen at the voice. The couple dragons' faces matched her surprise, but confusion also danced in their eyes.

'_Zaman?'_ The white dragon thought, more asking herself than the voice.

'_Ah. You remember me! Good.'_ She could almost see the white male nod in approval.

'_How-?_'

'_We share more than you know.' _He laughed, a calming sound to the female's mind, '_Now, I must ask, why are you trying to do everything yourself again? Have I not already taught you what to do?'_

Guilt washed over the dragoness's face. "Are you alright?" she thought she heard Spyro ask, but she could not have been sure.

'_Sorry._' She thought, but she felt no other presence in her mind. She was alone once again.

So, Trinity repeated herself out loud, "Sorry." She sighed, "I was having an… uh… internal conflict." She smiled faintly.

"Are you going to be okay?" The black female asked, "We didn't know this information would upset you."

"I am fine now. I just wasn't expecting her to tell." The time dragon shook her head.

"Trinity, we are here to help you. Cynder and I did not go through our hardships alone, and neither will you." The purple dragon tried to comfort her as he stood up and took a step forward.

The white dragoness' mouth pulled to a very slight smile before she spoke, "Thank you." She glanced between the two and Cynder nodded to her.

Suddenly, a grinding sound behind them alerted the group to the door opening. Trinity turned to see who had come.

It was a large male earth dragon. His height made him seem full grown, but his face gave away that he was a barely a little older than Zane. His scales were a beautiful olive green color with touches of a light tan at the bottoms of his feet, while his horns and underbelly was a light brown.

"May we help you?" Spyro asked, taking another step forward. The step blocked the male's line of sight of Cynder.

The unfamiliar dragon smirked and shook his head, "Just passin' through. But, the Guardians did ask me to come and get ya. They're in the pool room talkin' to the old fire guardian."

"Ignitus?" The younger male suddenly was no longer concerned with the newer male. Cynder followed him as he muttered a thank you and rushed past the larger male.

The white dragon followed more slowly. She looked up to the male, meeting his teal eyes, "Thank you." She dipped her head to him as she walked into the hall way.

His smirk grew, "No prob, shorty."

Stopping, Trinity turned and glared at him. When their eyes met again, the female was older than him, the sudden growth spurt surprising the other dragon. Unfortunately, the time dragon was still slightly shorter, but she did not point that out as she continued down the hall. She heard the male as he began to laugh. Nonetheless she did not look back.

The white female was relieved to finally enter the pool room. Ardera raised an eyebrow at the annoyance radiating from Trinity, but said nothing. The other guardians were not as observant, as their eyes were on the image floating above the pool. Cynder was sitting close to Spyro, who was grinning at the image.

"Ah, you have arrived." The image spoke, turning to Trinity.

Ignitus's head was like a specter floating semi transparently – similar to a hologram – above the Pool of Visions. The white dragon was excited to see the slate dragon, as she was missing the presence of another that could control time. She walked up to the pool, taking her normal age once again so that she would not take up as much space.

"It is good to see you in full control of your abilities, young dragon."

Trinity nodded, "It is only thanks to you."

The Chronicler nodded, but his face turned grim, "I wish this were a happy call, but regrettably, it is not."

"Why? What is it, Ignitus?" It was Terrador that spoke, his deep, rumbling voice making the white dragon jump.

"There has been word of a black dragon heading for the Well of Souls with the intent of releasing Malefor." The image said this to the other guardians before turning his sights to the white dragon, "I have reason to believe it is Shlade."

Before the ill-informed could ask who Shlade was, Trinity blurted, "But what would he want with the Dark Master?" She could feel all eyes turn to her.

"I do not know, but I fear it may be a trap." He glanced to the two heroes, who looked in deep thought, worry covering their faces, "I think he is not only trying to draw Spyro and Cynder to him, but also you, Trinity. I believe your powers are the key to his plan with Malefor."

"So what is our plan?" Spyro was now on his feet, walking towards Trinity, still not letting the other guardians in on what they knew.

The white dragon could have sworn she heard Ardera whisper, "Explain later, I will."

"You and Cynder will go to the Well of Souls and confront Shlade," Ignitus began.

"And I'll come in from behind and sneak attack him." The dragon of time crouched down as if she was already attacking.

"No." The Chronicler's voice was firm and absolute in its authority. "You will not go anywhere near the mountain. You are to stay here so you will not fly right into his clutches."

"What?" the dragoness snarled, "But—"

"You will stay here." Terrador's voice reinforced the ex-guardian's words. He may not have completely comprehended what was going on, but he knew he had to trust his old friend.

Whipping her head around to glare at the Earth guardian, the white female lost slight control of her powers. She grew slightly larger, making Spyro have to jump out of her way, and bristling with justified anger.

"He killed my mother, and he will not get away with it." '_He loved her' _she added in her head before continuing, "He just cold heartedly killed her." Trinity hissed the truth she had been hiding through her teeth.

All the guardians looked taken aback. Cynder stepped towards her mate, whose eyes were on Trinity. Ardera looked as if she wanted to cross the room to comfort the young dragon, but respect for the white one kept her in place. If she were to go to her, Ardera knew that this would cause the others to look upon Trinity as if she were too young to understand the severity of the situation, when in truth Trinity knew even more than they.

"Calm your mind." Ignitus's familiar words spoke from the pool, making Trinity's head snap back to the hologram, "You will stay here and the other two will go. That is final."

All the eyes in the room were now on the time dragoness. Her muzzle was still ridged with anger, but her teeth were no longer showing. Her pupils were dilated, displaying a great deal of the green of her irises. Finally, after a long pause, she snorted angrily before stomping out of the room in a silent tantrum. She could still hear the others in the room as she made her way down the hall.

"Go now, and may the ancestors look after you." He spoke, and then there was a short silence before bodies began to moving again in the room.

Stomping into the old training room, Trinity jumped onto the platform in the middle, taking her largest form. She plopped down and huffed irately, sending dust particles scattering around her.

She laid there for a few minutes before a low groan behind her made her lift her head to the sound. Zane was waking and he was now stretching out from his long sleep. Smacking his lips irritatingly a few times, he turned to his sister, "Morning."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Trinity's mind, as if an invisible light bulb lit up above her head.

"Rini?" the orange dragon was now completely awake and tilting his head in confusion at the tense form of his younger sibling.

"Zane," Trinity began as she stood up and crawled off the platform, "I need your help."

…

The sky seemed too blue, too filled with careless white clouds passing by, to have something so sinister maneuvering in the unseen places of the world. The purple dragon was just a few wing beats in front of his mate as the Mountain of Malefor came into view.

That is when they spotted him. Waiting patiently before them was a black and gray scarred dragon. His golden eyes watched them as they neared, scanned the sky, and then snapped back to the two as they stopped many lengths away.

"Aw, I was hoping to see the young white dragon as well." He said with a fake pout in his deep voice.

"Ignitus was right." Cynder whispered in a growl.

Spyro nodded once before speaking to the other, "She's not coming, Shlade."

"Well that's just too bad." He fake pouted again, "Looks like I am just going to have to settle for killing you two." Shlade smiled wickedly.

He then shot towards them, opening his maws with deep purple electricity falling out of them. Folding their wings, Spyro and Cynder both dived towards the ground. When Shlade went to follow them, they split. The black dragon went left while the purple one went right.

The older dragon was quickly on Spyro's tail, stopping his electricity in pursuit. The purple male dipped his head to look back and shot a large flame of red hot fire under his belly at the pursuer.

Jolting to a halt, Shlade threw his head back and forth, shaking off the tingling flames. He narrowed his gold eyes at the younger dragon. Abruptly, black flames of his own erupted from his mouth.

The purple dragon had no time to dodge, but Cynder was suddenly there in front of her mate, meeting their adversary's fire with her own Shadow Fire. When black met black, they exploded, sending dark gray smoke dispersing over the scene.

The two young dragons were lost in the smoke; Spyro could barely see Cynder as she flew in closer to him. Shlade became camouflaged in the dark atmosphere, and they did not see him as he flew in behind them.

Opening his jaws, the large black male closed in for the kill of whichever he could grab first. Just before his maws could snapped on the black female a bright yellow lightning bolt cut through the cloud. It smashed into the enemy's side, sending him spiraling out the side of the haze.

Thanks to the sudden flash of yellow energy, the smoke started to clear more rapid. Spyro and Cynder were trying to pinpoint where the lightning had come from. A quick glance at Shade, though, revealed that their enemy already found the newcomer. Following his gaze, their eyes fell on the single orange dragon hovering alone high in the clouds.

No. He was not alone. The white dragon at his side almost blended too perfectly into the clouds above.

The purple dragon did not speak, hoping the white dragon would not be spotted by the dark, menacing one at his level. But it was too much to hope for.

"Ah, so glad you could make it, young white one." He smiled mischievously.

...

**(Sadistic racist!)- That was my editor's response to Shlade's last comment.  
><strong>

**Hopefully, I get the next chapter out quicker. Sorry again.  
><strong>


	10. Awakening of True Darkness

**_Yup. Here I am. Almost a year later... sorry... I awful, I know. :P But between me moving and my beta losing my chapter for a while (an me not sending it again) I really just forgot about this whole story. But i am DETERMINED to finish this story! It's been planned out for a whole year and I will finish! Promise... Beta Naomi, will hold me to it!  
><em>**

**_All characters that are mine are mine._**

**_All Spyro characters belong to their people._**

**_Ardera (Who isn't in the chap.) belongs to Beta. :P_**

_-Recap-_  
><em>The purple dragon did not speak, hoping the white dragon would not be spotted by the menacing one at his level. But, it was too much to hope for.<em>  
><em>"Ah, so glad you could make it young white one." He smiled mischievously.<em>  
><em>...<em>

Zane cut off Shlade's vision of Trinity, opening his jaws to send another lightning bolt at his enemy. Shlade's own explosive bolt of purple lightning clashed with the younger's with a resounding snarl of thunder. However, instead of exploding like the shadow fire, the energy redirected and shattered off in into multiple directions.

"Have you forgotten me already, Father?" Zane snarled, fangs bore in contempt, freezing the younger dragons in confusion.

The enemy narrowed his golden eyes, just staring at Zane. Then, as if some knowledge that had long hidden reawakened in Shlade's mind, he smirked. The smirk did not seem to stagger the younger dragon's anger in the least, but whatever the thought Shlade had had seemed to be his greatest weapon. He threw back his head in a dark malicious cackle, catching the all who heard it to lurch in shock, "Poor, poor orange dragon." He spoke after his bout of laughter, "Daddy has not been present for many ages in this body."

"What do you mean?" a cautious voice spoke out. It was Cynder, confusion written all over the faces of the valiant naive heroes.

"The little dragon's daddy left his poor baby son many years ago and never returned." The black dragon sneered, "But why did Elex not return?" Shlade laughed twice, deep and wicked, "Because of the torchers he suffered in the dungeons of the Well of Souls. Waiting, holding the key to my master plan." His gaze glinted with his malice as it scrutinized each of the four poor confused dragons doomed to die, and flashed as it stopped upon the white dragoness that was crouched behind Zane.  
>"Who are you?" Zane growled, blocking Shlade's view of his sister once again.<p>

Shlade smiled darkly but did not answer, the silence conveying more than words would ever be able to say. Instead, he folded his wings and dove. He was heading at full speed towards the mountain that they had neared as they had fought.

"Malefor!" Cynder gasped in a sudden realization.

"Stop him!" Spyro called, diving after the black dragon.

Trinity and Cynder pulled away quickly from the boys, with their slenderer, aerodynamic forms, gaining on the evil dragon.  
>Despite their desperate rush, Shlade entered the mountain before them.<p>

"Throw me!" Cynder suddenly called, her green eyes meeting the white dragoness's.

Without a second thought, Trinity complied. White paws linked with black ones, the time dragon took this moment to rein in the pull of time as best she could. Pulling Cynder closer, she did a backwards flip to create a sling-shot effect. At the end of the flip, her power sparked along their claws and flowed into Cynder. The black dragoness aged quickly, her body expanding and strengthening as time reversed within her, returning her to the form she once had when under the corruption of Malefor. Then, and only then, did Trinity release her hold on the black dragoness and therefore her influence over time at the same instant.

Cynder, a lot more threatening now than mere moments before, hurtled towards the mountain like a bullet from its barrel and vanished into the dark void of the dormant volcano. Trinity dived again, the slingshot had set her back, allowing the males to pull alongside.

They entered the Well of Souls at the same time. In the darkness they could see the forms of not only two dragons, but a third as well.

The cavern floor was a rolling crystallized amethyst that encased the third dragon deep within its depths. The other two shadowy dragon forms were locked in combat, viciously clawing each other.

The bulkier figure of the two suddenly ensnared the slenderer one by the throat in the dim light. Shlade flung Cynder, her body skidding painfully across the violet stone.

"Cynder!" the small purple dragon rushed to his beloved mate, but the enemy dragon was faster.

With the spiked ridge of his head, Shlade hit Spyro with an unrelenting force that stole his breath, blinded his eyes, and sent him catapulting at an unstoppable speed. The small dragon collided with Trinity, launching her backwards in an uncontrolled collision course with a very unforgiving cavern wall. Unfortunately, Zane was also pulled into the devastating blow, as the large white dragon's tail caught him when she hurled past him.

The group of three slid into the wall, where the shimmering crystal met the dull stone. When Trinity hit the ground, she realized three things of utmost importance. First, the force of the blow caused her to de-age back into her true age and size. Second, small dark scarlet drops contrasted sharply against her white scales where they were splattered. And most importantly, third, an ethereal amethyst glow lit the entire cavern, a glow that emitted from the floor and was brightest under her very feet – obvious some sort of odd reaction to her touch. Perhaps the cavern floor was allergic to white time dragons? The hope was fleeting and she knew with a deep foreboding that this situation just got much worse.

In the light, Trinity did a quick head count. Zane shook the dizziness from himself as he pulled himself onto his feet, mostly just a little shaken from his unexpected crash course. Spyro, on the other hand, still lay upon the ground, thoroughly checking his wounds, though they did not appear to be severe. Cynder was her normal age again, staring in horrified silence into the amethyst substance that created the floor.

Underneath the young dragoness was the third dragon, its size enormous now that it could be seen clearly. Deep purple scales covered his body and three large horns jutted from the top and sides of his head. His face looked as if it could summon demons straight from hell, its frozen features twisted in hatred.

Whipping her head around, the white female spotted Shlade. Eerie purple light cloaked him like a miasma and glowed from his eyes like headlights through fog. He turned slowly and looked at Trinity.

"Thank you, white fool!" He suddenly snarled, voice resounding unmercifully, as a wicked grin split his snout.

"Shlade!" Zane boomed as he launched himself from Trinity's side straight at the black dragon.

The malicious dragon's smile just grew wider. The black almost melted from the scales like unwanted mud in the rain, the floor beneath his feet absorbing it greedily. Shlade's scales quickly faded to their original orange coloring, just a shade lighter than Zane's. However, the young male did not stop or falter. He tackled the now other orange dragon to the ground. Diving for the kill, he aimed his teeth for the other dragon's throat.

A voice rang out from that throat, a voice that had not been used in ages, "Wait, Zane! Please!" the voice was not evil. It had no dark rasp or hidden intent in it.

The moment his name had been called, Zane had stopped, his heart squeezing painfully. It was not the same voice that had mocked him just minutes before. This voice was filled with tears and pain.

The younger male stepped off the older one with stiff movements, his shock plain on his face. The lighter orange dragon had tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over.  
>"I'm sorry…" He whispered, "I'm sorry… I couldn't stop myself… I killed her…" a sob fell from him in a voice that made Trinity's throat tighten in empathy and her own deep grief, "I watched her die by my own claws… and…. And there was nothing I could do about it…"<p>

"Dad…" Zane whispered, his voice an emotional rasp that threatened tears as well.

Trinity understood then. The black that had melted from Shlade must have been Malefor's dark energy that had coated Elex like a parasitic coat of armor that moved according to its own will. When it left, it abandoned Elex, Zane's father, thus returning control to its proper command.

"Spyro!" Cynder's terrified voice shattered the bitter-sweet reunion from across the room.

The dark aura of Malefor snaked its way slowly but steadily through the crystal floor, reaching with black tendrils for its encased body, "What's happening?"

"Trinity was the key!" Elex's voice was tight as he flipped off his back, When she hit the wall and de-aged, the core sapped some of the excess energy. It must have been just enough to reverse the age of the crystal back to when Malefor was first locked into it."

"What does that mean?" Zane asked, his eyes not leaving his father. He had yet to recover from the awe of regaining a parent. However, his voice was still edged with nervous fear; fear of the erratic, unpredictable events that have been unfolding and have yet to unfold around what was left of his family.

"It means, thanks to my carelessness, the Dark Lord is returning…" the time dragoness whispered. 

**...**

**And thus, I start typing Chapter 11 :)**


	11. Death can never be the end

**And here is Chapter 11 all nice and edited by my friend Naomi and her wonderful large vocabulary that made this chapter come alive in a way I could have never done by myself. **

**Ardera belongs to Naomi.  
><strong>

**My Characters are mine.**

**Spyro and those dragons belong to them.**

_-Recap-_  
><em>"It means, thanks to my carelessness, the Dark Lord is returning…" the time dragoness whispered. <em>  
><em>…<em>

The ground below the group of dragons began to tremor violently. Cracks spread and intertwined like a spider's web across the shimmering violet floor, forcing the heroes to take flight or else risk having the floor fall out beneath them.

"Trinity, listen to me." Elex was suddenly shouting above the deafening noise of everything around them falling to pieces, "None of this is your fault! If I had never-" He stopped himself and shook his large orange head, "Never mind. I just need everyone out of here. I will take care of Malefor."

"But, father-" Zane began.

"No, son!" He growled angrily, "I have to do this. There's no other way. He's too strong. Spyro, a purple dragon like him, still has not grown enough to take on a fully grown purple dragon like Malefor. Why do you think he's sealed here in the first place?" Elex was sounding desperate to get the others out as he rushed through his words in attempt to keep his voice sounding aggressive.

Spyro looked hurt by the truth but agreed. "Shlade is right. I sealed Malefor away because there was nothing more I could do," he said, using the only name he knew to call the elder dragon.

"But-" The younger orange dragon protested.

"Zane." Trinity cut him off, "You are not going to talk him out of it. There's no time. We have to let him do what he has to do."

"He is emerging." The black dragoness called. Her fear of her previous master prevented her from looking away from where the largest fissure upon the crystal had formed, right above Malefor's imprisoned body.

"Every dragon out!" The white female bellowed as she took up her elder form and shoved her brother towards the exit, "Now!"

"I love you… both" Elex whispered behind them as the enemy's horns breached the crystalized floor.

Once the others had disappeared, the male turned to Malefor, staring down the leach that had hijacked his body, whom had risen to his altitude.

"Ah, my greatest slave. Tell me, Elex, have you stayed to pledge your undying allegiance to me? Is that why you have not fled like the other poor, unfortunate souls?" Malefor's deep, menacing voice echoed around the silent cavern.

"You wish!" The orange male snarled.

"Oh? Good. I sure was hoping you would not be disappointed when I killed you." Malefor cackled.

Elex was fed up with Malefor's bullshit and sarcasm. Every scale on his body lit up and sparked with electricity, charging. The electric sparks danced across his form until they discharged off of him into different directions of the cavern.

"Oh, being brave are we? What are you going to do? Strike me with lightning?" Malefor sneered.

The orange dragon simply smiled.

…

Just as Zane turned to look back at the mountain they had just left, the unthinkable happened. An electrical bomb detonated inside of the inactive volcano. Thunder boomed and lightning shot out of the mouth and into the sky. The whole mountain collapsed as the electricity ripped open the walls of the cavern.

"Dad!" The young orange dragon bolted for the mountain of smoke and charred rubble, almost knocking Spyro and Cynder from the sky.

Trinity cut him off, "Zane, stop." Her voice was a painful whisper, but effective as her brother stopped in flight, "It was his plan. A suicide bomb to save us." In her voice rang the pity, sorrow, regret, and anger for the father she never had the chance to know and now never will.

"I didn't get to say goodbye… or I'm sorry… Just like mom." He whispered, voice raspy with shock.

The white dragon had to fight back tears, "I understand." She was silent for a moment, "Let's go home."

Zane nodded and turned for Dragon City along with the quiet heroes and his sister. Trinity spotted a black dot in the sky heading towards them, but as she opened her mouth, someone beat her to words.

"Oh boo hoo." A voice called, turning all of their blood to ice, "My daddy died because he had killed himself to save the world. It is so sad." The voice mocked

The speed in which the younger dragons turned around could have put a bullet to shame.

And there he was, Malefor, floating behind them, scales scarcely singed, "You really thought a little electricity and stone would kill me?" he guffawed, "That is weak!"

"Son of an ape!" Zane shrieked, hot wrath striking him as swiftly as the lightning he breaths, blinding his vision in white furry, as he launched himself at the enemy.

"Zane, no!" Spyro and Cynder called at the same time, fearing for the orange dragon's incompetence.

It was too late. In Zane's anger, he forgot all fighting techniques, like protecting the soft under skin of his neck. Malefor, not emotionally compromised, easily spotted the fatal novice mistake. In one swift movement, Trinity watched her brother go just as her mother did. The enemy latched on and tore out the orange dragon's throat, crimson blood cascading down the enemy's jaws.

Frozen in horrified shock, the white dragoness watched as the last member of her family dropped from the sky, eyes unseeing, blood staining his orange scales.

She could not wrench her gaze from the spot Zane's corpse had crashed through the canopy of trees below. She hovered, oblivious to the battle waging around her between the valiant couple and their old enemy. Likewise, she took no notice of the black spot's progress, nor did she see that the spot was a certain red dragon, who upon witnessing the unfolding tragedy in the Dragon Temple's pool, flew to aid in whatever way she may.

It was not until the large purple dragon threw Ardera into Trinity and both when tumbling into the forest below did the white dragon snap halfway out of her emotional trance.

The battle shifted to the forest floor. Malefor pinned Spyro to the dark green grass of the forest; Cynder flew around Malefor, desperately shooting acid at him. Ardera forced herself off the ground, dark scarlet blood running in streamlets down her horned face.

Trinity scrambled onto her insecure feet, aimed herself at the enemy, opened her jaws, and sent a devastatingly large, blue fire ball of sheer vented rage straight at Malefor's face.

The wrathful attack struck him right between his purple hued eyes, knocking him off balance and sending him hurtling backwards into a rather large tree. The impact sent the tree collapsing on top of the villainous dragon.

Cynder rushed to her mate's side. Ardera shouted something to the white dragoness; it sounded sad? Hopeless? And Angry? All simultaneously. But she was not listening. She was focused on the purple dragon in front of her, not the one behind.

Malefor got back to his feet and chuckled. The chuckle morphed into a laugh. The laugh altered into an explosion of menacing and proud cackling.

"What. Is. So. Funny?" Trinity growled, anger and hatred bubbling up inside her, moments from erupting out from under her fracturing lid of self-control.

He sneered, staring at the scene behind her.

"He's gone." She heard another voice, tight with grief and anger, speak. Cynder? "You killed him!"

A black blur flew past her and red waves screeched towards the dark purple dragon, hitting him full force.

Though she feared what she might see, Trinity turned to look at the ground where Malefor had pinned Spyro. Ardera stared at white dragon, as if she was the last remaining hope against the doom that now slowly eliminated them one by one, in a small depression in the earth laid a little purple male dragon, unmoving… dead.

The white dragon's green eyes widened. With Spyro dead, Malefor now stood unchallenged as the strongest dragon in the world.

"Surprise!" Malefor's voice mocked behind her as she was knocked to the ground by something hard.

Trinity tumbled and skidded along with the black body of a dragon next to her. They came to a halt only when they both hit a tree at the far edge of the battle field. The combination of the shock of the young purple dragon's death and the force of Cynder hitting her had forced the time dragon into her normal form.

She pulled herself up once again. The black dragoness beside her was unmoving. Whether from unconsciousness or death, Trinity did not know. But the battle was going downhill way too fast. What was she going to do? How was she supposed to defeat the purple dragon of legend gone evil?

"Trinity!" Ardera bellowed at her, "Help, you must!"

The white dragon turned to the fire guardian. She was in a stare down with the enemy, almost nose to nose.

Anger reignited in her veins as the impact of the sight of Spyro's corpse next to the red dragon drilled itself into her. Trinity did the only thing there was left for her to do; she charged the enemy. He attempted to stop her, or slay her, with a rapidly fired ice spear flying at her. She opened her maw and melted the spear with a burst of her blue fire, and with a leap, reigning in time and changing herself into her elder form once again, bowled over the enemy.

Malefor reached for her neck with wickedly sharp teeth, but with a ruthless agility, she promptly stomped down his jaw with her foot, claws digging under his scales, as brutally and violently as she could. He retaliated via a harsh kick using his sharp hind legs into her unprotected soft underbelly, throwing her off into the grass.

Ardera was ready, shooting a fire blast of her own at the male dragon and leaping on him at the same time. She bit into the hard scales of the back of his neck and clawed at his sides with powerful hind legs like a cat would to a larger enemy.

Attempting to detach the large female dragon, Malefor flipped over onto his back, knocking the wind out of the fire dragon with his weight.

Before Malefor completely regained his feet, Trinity rammed him with her head. He reacted with a thunder bolt as he was launched backwards, colliding with the white dragon and sending her the other way. As her body twisted in the air, Trinity quickly swiped at him and managed to catch him in his face with a whip like lash of her pastel blue spiked tail, staining it scarlet with the blood of her foe.

The blow split open the side of his jaw; a battle wound that would defiantly scar. With Trinity out of the way for a minute, Malefor aimed his next attack at Ardera. Launching himself at the fire guardian, he targeted her throat, hoping to kill her in the same manner as Ciena and Zane.

Ardera had a different idea. Fire rose up from her feet, cloaking her in flames, and then in one quick burst, a ring of fire exploded from her body, clearing the field of trees and throwing the enemy backwards once again. Trinity, who was still on the ground, avoided the attack as it flew right above her.

Now the purple dragon was extremely pissed off and very much scorched all over his body, changing his hue to almost black. Fitting. With a beat of his wings, he stopped his fall. The rage had been accumulating in him for a very long time and now he unleashed all of the energy into a deadly beam of intense purple laser right at the fire dragon.

Trinity reacted fast, stopping the flow of time, and freezing the purple beam in its place. Ardera nodded gratefully to the white dragon and started to move out of the way.

It was not meant to be.

Something strange unfolded next.

Something that neither Ardera nor Trinity expected.

Malefor broke Trinity's control over the flow of time.

Her hold shattered and the beam hit Ardera full force, flinging her into the charred grass behind like an unwanted rag doll.

"You think your time tricks will stop me?" Malefor snarled, "I am the great purple dragon! I rule all elements!'

Trinity rushed for the fire dragon, who lay broken and smoldering near Cynder. Tears swelled in her eyes at the thought of losing the foreign dragoness as well. She was one of her best and only friends.

But the enemy dragon was faster. He reached the red dragoness first and dived for the kill.

And Trinity lost it.

An unearthly golden glow emitted from her body, golden light poured from her eyes, and she screeched, "STOP!"

The whole forest radiated gold. Malefor, shocked, stepped back, mouth agape as the golden light hit him. Then, everything went black. 

**Everyone died D:**

**Wait and see how it effects the battle! Cliffhanger! ;0**


End file.
